


Four times Loki threw Tony out of a window and one he didn't.

by Yoyi



Series: Stronger than humans [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, I wrote this for a person who asked it and because I am bored, Loki still likes to throw things out of windows, Tony is really tired of being one of those things, Trying to be crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyi/pseuds/Yoyi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title says, Loki likes to throw things out of windows... and if those things are Tony Stark, all the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four times Loki threw Tony out of a window and one he didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes** : For [Kyrza E. Green](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5266141/), who liked how Loki threw Tony out of a window.  
> The rest of you: enjoy
> 
> "Warnings": Without beta, horrific English, OoC (because I am sure I can't write in character. Never, ever xD)

_Four times Loki threw Tony out of a window and one he didn't._

 

**1\. Without words.**

 

Tony just came back from saving the world. For the _umpteenth_ time. Can't the world stay safe for a little while, please? No, it can't. So he just want to take his suit off, and a shower, he knows he smells right now, and a drink and sit on his couch while the TV is on. He will fall asleep, and then wake up and go to bed.

 

Or those were his plans, until he say him. There. Again. AGAIN! Why? Why him? Why did this have to happen to him? He didn't take his suit off.

 

“Loki! What an unpleasant surprise. Could you please leave my wine alone?”

 

Loki didn't answer, just raised a hand and he was flying out the window, falling, falling, falling.

 

“Fuck!” he muttered.

 

**2\. While visit came.**

 

Thor was visiting. He was with Jane, and the Warrior's Three, and Sif. They all wanted to see the Tower from the inside. And see where Thor slept when he was visiting or saving the Earth or whatever he did when he was there. Then, they heard some distant scream. Looking around, surprised, they couldn't see from where it came. But it was getting louder and louder and Thor looked up.

 

“Friend Stark is raining,” he said with glee. “Maybe he wanted to try a new way of flying.”

 

“Oh, God! Thor!! Save him!!” screamed Jane.

 

Thor, still not getting why was Jane so worried, caught Tony before he was too close to the ground and put him down. He was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt.

 

“Oh, god! Oh god! This time!! He is... Oh god! JARVIS YOU ARE FIRED!” and went in.

 

The rest followed him. When they arrived, they saw Loki leaving. Thor saw his brother smiling amused.

 

“He threw you _out of the window_?” He heard Jane asking Tony.

 

“Yes! It's like some kind of ritual. I don't know why but he does it. Thor! Mate, please, use your hammer-nokia-pikachu to stop him or something!”

 

“My... what!?”

 

“I think he is talking about Mjörnir.”

 

Sif was smiling the same way he saw on his brother. “I think he threw you because he saw us,” she said. Tony had a face of terror. “Oh, don't worry, Friend Stark, we would have saved you perfectly fine, even without Thor.”

 

“You don't understand. He came. To MY room. Took me from the collar and threw me. He came from NO-WHERE!”

 

Fandral laughed. “Well, he is Loki.”

 

And they left the matter like that, asking things, and poking around.

 

**3\. Eating out.**

 

Tony was on his favorite restaurant eating with Pepper. She was summarizing how the firm Stark did last year, how they were doing this month comparing to the last year's same month and a ton of other things. Actually, they were working while eating. The place was nice and they could talk about this without worrying about the Avengers coming over or, worse, _Loki_.

 

So, they are eating peacefully when a client some tables away raised his voice.

  
“I am begging you!”

  
“And I am refusing.”

 

“ _Please!_ It didn't mean anything. It was just a mistake.”

 

“Well, see what you mistake can bring you. Good bye.”

 

A man and a woman. A quarrel. And Tony would have enjoyed the spectacle if not for recognizing the voice. Loki. He moaned. He had had such a bad luck lately. So, Loki just broke up with his girlfriend or whomever she was. And Tony could see his face. He was mad. Well not mad, he was, in fact, smiling. Oh god!

 

“Don't tell me you set a trap to make her cheat on you so you could dump her?” he thought... aloud.

 

And Loki heard him, and looked at him. And _smiled_ at him. All this before rising a hand and making him fly toward the window and out. C'mon, why was Loki so fascinated on throwing him? Why?

 

Luckily, on the other side was a terrace and he landed on a bush.

 

People screamed, Pepper came to aid him, lots of commotion and reactions. But over all the noise he could hear clearly _his_ laughter.

 

“I really need to make a way to repel him.”

 

**4\. Taking revenge (sort of).**

 

So he did. He made force magnetic fields, which Loki passed by. And an alarm that would even be heard on Asgard, until Loki broke it. And he set traps, that were left as they were. And Loki still came in, took his best liquors, made his beverage and enjoyed it despise all the things Tony did to prevent it.

 

One day, he was sooo frustrated he suited up and went after Loki. And they fought. It was an intense battle, and it even seemed like he would be able to defeat the magician... when he just grabbed him and tossed him towards a skyscraper. _Of course_ , he was thrown towards a window. But it was made with such strength that he ended up on the other side, falling towards the street.

 

“I am starting to get tired of being thrown in and/or out windows whenever Reindeer Games feels like it,” he complained to Pepper that night, while she tried not to laugh at his story.

 

**5\. Not quite out of the window.**

 

Tony entered in his beach house, soaking wet, with a traumatized face.

 

“You. Fucking. PSYCHOPATH! There wasn't anybody outside! I'm NOT wearing my-”

 

“Fish can,” he interrupted.

 

“-Iron-man suit! You could have KILLED ME this time!”

 

Loki just smiled. “I don't have the slightest intention of killing you. I can assure that, since were I interested on killing you, you would be dead by now. Besides, there's sea outside. You couldn't die from it. Maybe get some bruises and all wet, but nothing more.”

 

“Get off my couch! Get off my house! LEAVE ME ALONE!” By now, Tony had had enough. He didn't want to see Loki anymore. It didn't matter that he was the “God of Mischief” or whatever. “Counting this time, you have thrown me out of fucking windows FIVE TIMES in a MONTH.”

 

Loki laughed. “No, _Friend Stark_ ,” he said, using the same tone as Thor, while he rose. “I did, indeed, made you go across windows this month. But it was only four times.”

 

Despite himself, Tony stepped backwards until his back was in contact with the railing of his balcony.

 

“Well, you see,”Loki approached him and put his hands at both sides of the railing, making it impossible for Tony to escape. Loki leaned in, still smiling, and whispered, “this one is a _balcony_.”


End file.
